A Little Risqué
by StarlingChild4
Summary: Request from kagolena on Tumblr. College AU. Kagome teases her boyfriend with a shower selfie, so naturally, he wants to release his pent-up frustrations with her, and she's more than happy to oblige. The problem is, they won't have the privacy of a bedroom... Oneshot. Rated M/MA for SHAMELESS SMUT. [COMPLETE]


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do love playing around with the characters.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Okay! Here's a rather raunchy smut, inspired by a Tumblr request from kagolena that I received MONTHS ago (I'm so behind on my projects, gaaahhh). The prompt(s) were: "We're in public, you know," and "First one who makes a noise loses." I made it a college setting to fit the mood and so here it is! Very, very naughty (aka, lots of dirty talk) and raunchy smut ahead. ;-)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **A Little Risqué**

Kagome stepped out of the tub, sighing contentedly from the afterglow of a relaxing, much-needed shower. It had been a long work week studying for midterms of the spring semester.

Yesterday, she had all but collapsed directly after coming home from her last test and slept through most of the afternoon till late morning, catching up on her neglected sleep. Refreshed in that department, she spent much of today lazing around, watching cute cat videos on YouTube, until she realized that her hair was greasy and gross and desperately needed to be washed. After going a week with no personal hygiene beyond deodorant and splashing water on her face, frantic as she was with studying and test-taking, a nice, long shower was precisely what the doctor ordered.

She wrapped a towel around herself, wiped the condensation off the mirror, and proceeded to comb out her hair. Her phone was still blaring music since she started the shower, and she let it play on, until a buzzing noise interrupted the playlist.

Drying her hands, she picked it up, grinning at the sight of "Inuyasha's" name. She swiped a finger across the screen and looked at the text.

 _"Whatcha up to, babe?"_

At first, Kagome typed out _"Not much. You?"_ But then, she glanced at the mirror.

Her face was flushed from the heat of the shower's water and the steamy bathroom, her black hair cascaded down over her shoulders in waves, the towel just barely covering her breasts. She was very wet, and very, _very_ naked. A wicked thought shot through her brain.

Grinning, she adjusted herself, propping her back against the counter, held the phone aloft, and made the sexiest coy smile she could muster and snapped a selfie, making sure her towel covered everything, while also obviously just barely concealing her nudity.

Positively trembling with suppressed giggles, she sent it to her boyfriend, keeping the original text, but adding a winking emoji.

A pause. Then, his answer:

 _"... Tease."_

This time, Kagome burst out laughing. She texted back:

 _"Awww, is the puppy jealous?"_

 _"Jealous of what?"_

 _"Jealous that he can't enjoy this view with his own eyes ;)"_

 _"Fuck you."_

 _"My schedule is open"_

 _"Be there in 10 minutes"_

Biting her lip with a grin, Kagome all but danced with delight as she finished drying herself off.

Thanks to the stress of midterm season, she hadn't seen her boyfriend in almost two weeks, and had had no time to call. Other than _"good night/good morning"_ texts, and the occasional _"omg, I'm gonna dieee"_ texts, they were basically isolated from communication until all test-taking was over. Seeing how eager her boyfriend was to, ah, "let off some steam," was exciting to say the least. It'd been far too long since they had any private time.

Kagome blushed, as thoughts of her boyfriend's prowess in bed made her rather warmer than usual, especially after stepping out of the hot shower.

Thoroughly dried off now, Kagome bundled up her hair in a towel turban, flipped on the bathroom fan, and stepped out into the adjoining room, where she shared her living space with her roommate and best friend, Sango.

After blow-drying her hair, she had just finished picking out her favorite lingerie outfit (black top with a bow, and frilly, sheer black lacy thongs), and had slipped on a rather cleavage-friendly blouse, when a very frazzled looking Sango burst inside their room, though thankfully, alone.

"Gods, Sango! Don't scare me like that!" Kagome said, lowering her towel she had snatched from the bed and instinctively covered her lower half before realizing it was only her best friend and roommate. She began slipping her legs into a skirt. "What's all the rush?"

"Kagome! Oh, th-thank god, are you going out?" Sango asked between panting, clutching her knees to catch her breath.

"Um, not really? Inuyasha will be here-"

"Can I please, please, _please_ borrow this room? For myself, I mean?" Sango's purple eyes were wide and bright, as she crossed the room and clasped Kagome's hands in her own, staring intensely into her friend's eyes, silently asserting her plea.

Kagome blinked. She was, of course, planning on dressing up while wearing sexy lingerie for Inuyasha to tear off her skin once he arrived. This newest development threw a wrench in her plans.

Deciding to apologize to her boyfriend when he arrived and make him take her back to his place, she swallowed her disappointment and agreed to the conditions, removing her hands as Sango exclaimed her thanks, and finished securing her skirt on.

"Why do you need privacy so badly?" Kagome asked casually, as she turned to face her vanity mirror and brushed back her hair into a messy ponytail.

Sango fumbled her fingers at the hem of her shirt. "W-well, you see, remember that guy in my martial arts class? Well, he... we... ummm..."

Kagome's hand froze. She spun around, staring at her red-faced friend. "You guys are _finally_ going out?!" she exclaimed.

She had never met the mystery man, but had enough long-night-girl-talks with Sango to already be convinced that they'd be perfect for each other.

"It's not _entirely_ official yet, but-"

"Sango, _you_ , of all people, are inviting him into your room. I call that pretty damn 'official.'" Kagome laughed as her friend's face grew redder. "Well, now, we'll exchange stories later. I'm gonna have to explain to Inuyasha that, er, plans have changed."

"I'm so sorry, Kagome! But Miroku's roommates are-"

"Oh, hush. I think I can survive spending the whole day at my boyfriend's place."

"And in his bed?"

The girls squealed with laughter, then Kagome's phone buzzed.

 _"Woman, let me in right now, or I swear I'll kick in the door."_

"Gods, he's so impatient!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Her boyfriend's violent language had no effect on her; he was all bark with no bite. When she first realized that, her fondness for the foul-mouthed half-demon only increased. They had been dating for almost a year now, after knowing each other for a year prior. All of their friends teased them mercifully for months after they became a couple that despite their constant bickering and seeming hate for each other, "'twas love at first insult."

"Good luck, Sango!" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"Try not to have too much fun!"

"Same to you!" Kagome laughed as she opened the door.

She saw a flash of silver for all of two seconds before his mouth was suddenly crushed against hers, his clawed hand reaching up under her blouse, pushing her back inside and closing the door behind them.

Kagome involuntarily moaned as their bodies pressed together, his arousal quite obvious, tight and bulging under his jeans. His claws lightly ran down her back, while his tongue made busy work in her mouth.

 _Damn, I must have really riled him up!_

Pleased as she was by this enthusiastic greeting, Kagome knew she had to the bearer of bad news and reluctantly pulled away from the passionate kiss.

"Dammit, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, his amber eyes burning with a fiery intensity that she hadn't seen in a while. The very sight made her stomach erupt with butterflies. "Don't tease me, anymore, let's just-"

"Inuyasha, we can't use my room."

"Why the hell not?"

"Sango's bringing over a guy. Miroku, from her martial arts class. They're most likely going to 'hook up' if not just make-out for two hours straight."

"Miroku? Miroku Tanaka?"

"Y-yes, as a matter of fact-"

"Oh, trust me, they'll do more than just 'make-out.'" Inuyasha said the phrase so sarcastically, Kagome could practically _see_ the quotation marks in his voice. "Miroku's my roommate and let me tell you, that guy gets around."

"Your roommate? How come I never met him before?" Kagome asked with a frown, cocking her head to one side. Normally, she never forgot a name, let alone when it was attached to a face she saw.

"Always was out, banging some chick," Inuyasha said, waving his hand dismissively. "But if he's got his eyes on Sango... that definitely explains his weird-ass behavior lately. Been going on and on about how he's found the love of his life, how sex with other chicks doesn't feel the same the way it used to-"

"Well, anyway, he's coming over here, any minute now," Kagome hurriedly interrupted (though she would definitely need details from Sango later!), "so let's go back to your place and-"

"My place? You crazy? Half of our class is there getting drunk off their asses, to celebrate the end of midterm season. My other roommate, Koga, is hosting it, without asking me or Miroku first, of course," he added with a growl.

Kagome remembered Sango's words about "Miroku's roommates" and groaned loudly. "But that means both of our places are occupied!"

"We could always take the sofa-"

"Absolutely not. Ayame and Kagura are still sleeping in their rooms and could come out any minute for breakfast."

"It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Tell that to a couple of dead-exhausted college kids and you'll never be able to move again."

Inuyasha snorted. "As if."

"Okay, maybe not you, specifically, but that's not the point!"

"Then, where the hell are we supposed to go?! I'm about ten seconds away from pinning you against the wall and taking you right now." He wrapped his arms about her waist, and swiftly hoisted her up.

Kagome wriggled in protest, lightly beating her fists on his shoulders. "You wouldn't _dare_ -!"

Before their bickering could continue, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha groaned, plopping his forehead against Kagome's chest.

"I swear to every fucking god in the universe, if that's who I think it is-"

"It probably is. Now, let me go!" Kagome broke free and jumped down from her horny boyfriend's arms (she knew that if it hadn't been for the interruption, he would never have allowed her to escape), and answered the door.

A handsome young man with a small ponytail and violet eyes stood at the threshold, holding a bouquet of roses and looking rather pleased with himself. He blinked at the sight of Kagome.

"I-is this the residence of a Miss Sango Kaitou?"

"You must be Miroku," Kagome said with a grin. Sango certainly scored rather high. He was very attractive. "Come on in, I'll go fetch Sango."

She shot a warning glare at her boyfriend (who looked like he was planning out various methods of murder as he glowered at his friend). "No killing! Behave yourself!"

"Yes, ma'am," Inuyasha muttered mutinously.

Kagome suppressed a giggle at the bewildered look on Miroku's face and hurried across the hall to her shared bedroom.

When the ladies returned to the living room, they found the young men in a passionate debate. Apparently, Inuyasha thought it was a brilliant idea to scare his friend away from spending time alone with Sango.

"You guys aren't even dating yet!" Inuyasha was saying in frustration, while Miroku held up his hands in mock surrender. "But Kagome and I have been fucking for literally MONTHS now!"

"INUYASHA!"

He at least had the decency to look remorseful: his telltale dog ears turned down, looking rather like a sad puppy - the very image that was Kagome's absolute weakness, damn him to hell!

"Shit, you weren't supposed to hear that..." he muttered, averting his eyes from his livid girlfriend.

"It's okay, Kagome, don't be embarrassed," Sango put in, smiling sympathetically at her friend. "It's not like it was a secret. Not even close."

"Sango, you're not exactly helping..."

"Sorry, sorry!" Sango mimicked Miroku, temporarily throwing up her hands in mock surrender, laughing at her friend's embarrassment.

"But my dear Sango has an excellent point," Miroku spoke up, sidestepping around Inuyasha and coming forward and wrapping an arm about Sango's shoulders (who lowered her hands, blushing furiously). "You two are obviously joined by the hip and have been together for quite some time, and have had plenty of opportunities to indulge in physical pleasures-"

"Miroku, say another word, and I swear, I'll rip your damn mouth off your stupid face!"

Kagome sighed and almost reprimanded her impatient boyfriend, when a thought crossed her mind. Of course! Why didn't she think of it before? Grinning evilly to herself (and feeling perhaps a little aroused over her plan), she reached up and clapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"That's quite enough of that! Come on, Inuyasha, we'll find our own private place."

"I wasn't finished yet!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"If you're gonna make me pay for an over-priced hotel-!"

Dragging a protesting half-demon by the hand outside her apartment (with a wave goodbye and a wink at Sango – whose beaming smile made the inconvenience all worth it), Kagome reached Inuyasha's truck and said, "Let's go," hopping into the front seat.

"Babe, I'm getting blueballs over all this bullshit," Inuyasha growled as he pulled out of the parking space. "You better have some ideas."

"Oh, I definitely have a few ideas," Kagome purred, staring intently at her handsome boyfriend.

Though she had approved of Miroku's looks and demeanor, nothing could ever top the sheer raw physical attraction she had toward her half-demon boyfriend. His muscular torso (which Kagome had to pleasure to enjoy all to herself many times), his long, silver hair tied back in a low ponytail, his amber eyes that seemed to be on fire whenever he made love to her, and those ears! Adorable, triangular doggie ears atop his head just made the whole package even better.

Not to mention, his prowess in the bedroom was... _astonishing_.

"All right, woman, where do you want me to go?" Inuyasha said with a huff.

"Drive around the lot for a bit," Kagome said demurely, smoothing out her skirt. "Till you find a secluded spot."

"I don't see what difference that'll-"

"Just hurry up and do it!"

He grunted in annoyance, but obliged. After a few minutes of looking around, finally, they found in the further reaches of the dorm's parking lot many empty spaces, facing the trees that separated each set of dorm buildings. It was isolated, though not entirely abandoned.

Perfect.

"All right, Kagome, spill it," Inuyasha said unbuckling his seat belt, as if preparing for a long talk, "how the hell is this any better-?"

She cut him off by leaning over and kissing him. As their lips and tongues danced together, her fingers wandered and began to loosen his jeans belt. His erection (which was just starting to go down after they left the apartment) immediately hardened again under her deft fingers. Before long, she was rubbing his shaft, still contained by his boxer briefs.

"Why not right here?" Kagome said huskily, pulling on her boyfriend's lower lip with her teeth. "We have all the privacy we need."

"We're in public, you know," Inuyasha said dryly, but his tone shifted to a moan as Kagome's hand continued to tease his aroused cock. "That's a little risqué, isn't it?"

"Hmm. What's your point?"

"Never took you for the exhibitionist type, love."

"Neither did I," Kagome murmured, as she planted wet kisses along his jawline. "Until the circumstances provided me the perfect... _opportunity_." She slipped her hand under his underwear and grabbed hold of his cock, causing him to hiss with barely suppressed desire.

"Wench," he growled, his hips bucking in her hand as she completely freed his raging erection from the confines of his clothes.

"Puppy," she purred back. "Now... why don't you move the seat back?"

Breathless, Inuyasha obeyed, pressing the button until it reached the end, and pushed it down until his seat was as far away from the wheel as possible. Once there was enough room, Kagome slipped over onto his lap and proceeded to pump her hand up and down his cock, using her other hand to tease at her cleavage.

"Did my photo turn you on that badly, dog-boy?" she said, licking a finger and running it down the side of one breast.

"Yes," Inuyasha moaned, squirming under her touch. "I've been horny for you for days, woman, and then you tease me like that? There's gonna be... consequences."

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do about it, _big boy?_ " She gave those words an emphasis by leaning down and sucking on the tip for a moment before sitting up again and letting her hand do the work.

"You fucking tease-"

"Let's play a little game: first one who makes a noise loses."

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, that's easy. I always make you scream, wench."

"Ah, ah, ah," Kagome said with a gleeful smile, "but guess who's in charge right now?"

"Kagome, I swear to gods-"

"Me!" She leaned down again, filling her mouth as much as possible with his thick cock.

Moaning loudly, she ran her tongue over every possible avenue, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, and removing her mouth with a "pop," feeling so terribly debauched, and yet _so_ right. Beneath her, Inuyasha was biting his knuckles hard, determined to not lose their little game, but Kagome could feel his muscles tensing and trembling with restraint.

"How was that?" she asked coyly.

"You... said... not to make any noise..."

"Yes, I did, but that doesn't mean you can't talk," she replied smoothly, giving him a mock-pouting look when he glared at her. "Soooo, talk to me, dog-boy. Have I pleased you enough?" She lightly cupped his balls, massaging them gently in her hand.

"Y-yes! But also... not... enough... Need... more..." Inuyasha made a strange noise, somewhere between a suppressed grunt and a muffled moan. He continued to thrash under his girlfriend's touch, but kept up a good fight to withhold his reactions.

Kagome giggled, delighted at this little game's events. As much as she loved being dominated by her boyfriend, from time to time, it felt good to take the reins, if only for a little while.

She continued pumping her hand up and down his shaft, even lifting her hips so she could slightly rub herself against him.

"Mmm, you need more? Oh? You want to feel my tight, wet pussy, that's been aching for your big" - she pressed her center even closer to him, biting back a moan of desire herself - "thick" - Inuyasha clapped a hand over his mouth, his moans loudly muffled before removing it again to catch his breath - "cock, don't you, baby?" Kagome leaned forward until their eyes locked together, and said in a husky, slow voice, "I want you to fuck me, hard, Inuyasha, until I can't walk."

And then, she planted a quick, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Wench!" he yelled, pushing her upright, and sitting up himself, his erect cock pressed between them. "Enough of this game," he snarled, grabbing hold of her ponytail so she could not turn her head away. "I lose, okay, so let's just get on with it!" He crushed their lips together, his hands fumbling under her blouse to unsnap her bra.

But Kagome stopped him. "Wait," she gasped, "I wanted you to see, first." She removed the blouse over her head.

Despite the urgency to fuck, Inuyasha stopped and stared. Perhaps it was the color black, perhaps it was the lace or the bow in the middle, but something about this sexy new bra seemed to pronounce Kagome's breasts and cleavage even more. The half-demon's amber eyes gleamed.

"Dammit, Kagome," he whispered huskily, cupping her breasts. "What do you do to me?"

"Turn you on, I hope," she answered wryly.

"Definitely."

He burrowed his face deep in her cleavage, causing her to shriek with laughter. He nuzzled and kissed and suckled for a bit, then impatience seemed to get the better of him once more, so he resurfaced, kissed his girlfriend with a ravenous hunger that made her melt.

He grinned against her lips and whispered, "Get into the backseat. Now."

Kagome scrambled to obey, while Inuyasha propped up his seat once more and then joined her. When she tried to kiss him again, he turned her around sharply and pushed her down until her ass was sticking up in the air.

"After what you put me through today, wench," he said hoarsely, "I think a little punishment is due."

"It's getting close to night now," Kagome gasped from her compromised position. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the wolf is coming out to play."

Inuyasha snarled ferociously, but Kagome felt no fear, only wave after wave of thrilling arousal. She loved it when the "beast within" emerged during their sexy times.

"Not a wolf," he said sharply. "I'm a dog in heat and I will take what is mine."

"Oooh, so scary. Please don't bite me too hard, dog-boy," Kagome cooed over her shoulder, grinning at him wickedly.

"Then, what should I do," he said slowly, running his claws down her back (making her cry out and writhe beneath him), "to make sure you get your comeuppance?"

"Show me who's boss," Kagome breathed, not caring one bit that her face was slowly getting crushed against the backseat's cushions; her panties were already soiled beyond all hope. "And take me like you always wanted to, Inu-Yash-a."

She enunciated his name in a sing-song voice, and to add fuel to the fire, pressed her ass back against his cock.

In retaliation, he snarled again, cupping her ass and giving her one hard spank before yanking down her panties and placing himself at her entrance. He paused for a moment (Kagome wondered if he was going to tease her mercilessly like she did to him earlier), but then, he slammed deep inside her, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy.

Digging his claws into her hips, Inuyasha continued his onslaught of fucking Kagome senseless, while she shrieked and wriggled under him.

"Oh my gods, Inuyasha," she cried, "you feel so... good! So big and-"

"How big?" Inuyasha whispered harshly in her ear, grabbing hold of her ponytail once more and yanking upright, till her back was curved inward as he pounded into her from behind.

"So... big... and thick... and, and... _oh gods!_ "

"Did you miss me, my wench?" he murmured against her ear.

"Y-yes! Did you?"

"You have no idea, baby." He pushed her back down, this time securing her arms and pinning them down on her back. "Such a naughty wench needs to be badly punished."

He dragged the hand not pinning her down along her lower back and over her ass cheeks, whereupon, he palmed her ass, caressing it with such passion that Kagome nearly melted under that touch alone.

"Then, give it to me," she said, turning her head around as best as she could. "Hit me with your best shot."

With a growl that seemed to consume his whole being, Inuyasha let go of her hands, braced himself with her hips and pounded into her with a fury. Kagome thrashed and writhed as he took her, feeling herself getting so close, so very close to her pleasure...

With a scream that could awaken the heavens, Kagome threw back her head, calling out her boyfriend's name while crying out sinfully loudly, only just now registering the fogged-up windows, the setting sun down past the horizon, and the telltale noise of squeaking and groaning as they rocked the vehicle together.

With a satisfied, shuddering moan, Inuyasha slammed into his girlfriend one last time. He slipped out, and collapsed on her back, and there they stayed, catching their breaths.

Then, Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and said, "By the way... You lose."

"Wh-what?" Kagome turned her head around. "What are you-" She paused, remembering her words earlier. And promptly glared at her boyfriend. "Excuse me, I do believe that _you_ said that you lost!"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. Besides, I sure as hell didn't scream like a banshee."

"Asshole."

"Wench." He kissed her again. "So... reckon anyone heard us?"

"Oh, even if they did, who cares?" Kagome wiggled around till she was on her back and properly looking up at Inuyasha. "We're in college. This sort of thing happens all the time. At least, according to the movies."

"Guess we're living the dream, babe," Inuyasha said with a grin, kissing her gently. Then, the kiss grew hotter and Kagome could feel his erection growing once more. One of the many benefits of dating a half-demon was that their stamina surpassed even the best of humans.

"Definitely," Kagome said, grinning back, as their bodies moved together, ready to tease each other for another round of public displays of affection.


End file.
